


Calling home

by Fuck_The_Gods



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is a sailor, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nasir is something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: Agron is a sailor who get lost in the middle of the ocean. Until he mets Nasir,who doesn't seem quite human.





	Calling home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/gifts).



> So I was writing a fic for another fandom while listering music when a particular song inspired me to write this. The song is The Siren by Nightwish.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Days now that Agron is sailing with absolutely no idea where he is.

Until that morning, everything was perfectly normal until it wasn't. Suddenly a thick fog appeared from nowhere and quickly envelopped his ship, The Gladiator, into darkness.

At first Agron wasn't that much worried about it; this kind of weather is particularly common in this part of the globe.

But days passed by and the fog is still here. Now Agron is feeling nervous, on the verge of panicking. His rations of food and water dwindle along with his chances of survival. He tried everything to get out of the damn fog but to no avail. His compass doesn't work, it doesn't seem able to stay on one particular direction and keeps indicating one direction then another every two seconds. And he can't use the stars to try and locate where he is either.

After another week passes by, Agron gave up any hope to see the lands again. He simply sits on the bridge of his ship, watching into nothing, watching his beautiful ship be swallowed by the fog that will eventually cause his death.

Then a violent shudder shakes his body and Agron wrapes his arms around his waist. It takes him a moment to realize he's shivering not because he's cold but because the atmosphere around him is getting warmer and warmer.

A beginning of hope takes root in his chest. Maybe his nightmare is over, maybe the fog will disappear and he'll be able to navigate his ship again to the nearest port.

His budding hope is soon crushed under heel, however, when the fog thickens and it become harder for Agron to breathe.

This is it, then, he thinks and he closes his eyes trying to stay calm and welcome his imminent death.

Another shudder that makes him snap his eyes open. There is someone. There is someone here on his ship with him. He doesn't see them but he feels their presence. It's all aroun him and he doesn't understand because how can one be here and there at the same time?

Maybe it's more something than someone, his mind provides.

Then he feels that presence pull him on his feet. He doesn't want to but he's forced to; the presence is stronger than him and he can't fight. It forces him to move, to walk until he stands on the railing of his ship.

Agron looks down, sees the vast ocean just beneath him and somehow he isn't afraid to fall and drown. No Agron knows. He knows that this entity, this...creature is here for him and nothing bad will happen to him.

He can't explain it, he just knows it. In his bones, in his gut, he knows. Maybe these feelings are forced into him, maybe it's the creature's doing, like some sort of magic but Agron discovers that he doesn't give a damn about the reasons. It doesn't really matter.

He wants to jump. So he does.

Agron knows how it's like to drown. More than once he fell over the railing of his ship during strong storms. And yet, what he's feeling right now is nothing like he's experienced before.

He doesn't panic because his lungs aren't filling with water. He's breathing but he isn't drowning. His eyes are open and he can see as clearly as if he wasn't under water.

He looks around but sees no one, nothing. No creature. Agron is disappointed; has he imagined all this? Yes, it must be that : a dream. Agron is dreaming and soon he'll wake up in his cabin aboard his ship.

But then he hears it. It's faint at first but soon becomes louder, yet the noises stay soft, like a humming. Yes someone is humming and is coming his way. The song is beautiful and Agron is feeling warm and relaxed and...at home.

He's smiling, he realizes. It feels good to smile and warmth spreads all over his body.

Suddenly there is someone in front of him and Agron's chest seizes with love. He doesn't understand why, it's the first time he sees the man before him. Yet the feeling feels right as if it has always been here, hidden in the deespest part of himself, waiting for the right moment to blossom.

The man is gorgeous with his golden skin and deep brown eyes and long black hair that seems to float all around his head.

The man smiles at him and Agron can't help but smiling back. Then the stranger stretches out his hand and Agron, without hesitation, takes it. Electricity runs through him as their hands touch and suddenly everything clicks into place.

Agron may have lost himself in the endless expanse of the ocean, but perhaps it is the point.

He needed to be lost to finally be able to return where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
